


A sentence is but a cheveril glove

by queenofthorns



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthorns/pseuds/queenofthorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tumblr one-sentence meme - my version for Jaime and Brienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sentence is but a cheveril glove

**Fluff:** Tears well up into his daughter’s sky-blue eyes, and she looks so like her mother that Jaime has no choice but to let her keep the runt of the litter.

 **Angst:** Brienne promised she would stand for Jaime in his trial by combat, but Thoros says that no man can ask another to be judged by the Lord of Light in his place, so they press Oathkeeper into Jaime’s left hand.

 **UST:** For an instant, their practice swords lock and they are balanced evenly, each against the other, so close that when Brienne licks her bottom lip, she can feel the rhythm of Jaime’s breathing change.

 **AU:** The Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch has the golden hair and green eyes of a lion and a smile that cuts like a knife, and Brienne wonders whether Lady Stark’s sons will find the safety she promised them during their long journey to the Wall.

 **Modern:** Brienne’s heart jolts in her chest as she watches Jaime cut the tangled lines of his parachute, far too slowly for comfort, and she decides right then that if they both make it to the ground, she’s going to kiss him on the mouth.

 **Hurt/comfort** : He tries to spare Brienne the sight of his stump but she is quicker than he is and makes him hold his arm up to the light while she gently salves the skin chafed raw by the leather straps of his golden hand.

 **First time** : Brienne was eight when ravens brought the news of Aerys Targaryen’s end at the hands of the Kingslayer; it was the first time she realized that not all knights were true.

 **Friendship** : “Ser Jaime bade me tell you,” Loras says stiffly and disapprovingly “that while you remain in King’s Landing, you may use our practice yard as often as you wish.”

 **Smut:** She drapes her legs over Jaime’s shoulders and lets her knees fall open, letting his wicked tongue find the soft and secret places of her body.

 **Death:** In the end, the Prince Who Was Promised was not the stormborn dragon's daughter or the lord of the icy north, but a maid with eyes like the summer sky, who tempered her sword in blood from the great proud heart of a lion.

 

 

 


End file.
